


El frío del Otoño

by Willow_03



Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Their Love Is So
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_03/pseuds/Willow_03
Summary: |°°°°|Han pasado 365 días y al fin puede ver por un día, ver a Bruce.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849723
Kudos: 7





	El frío del Otoño

**Author's Note:**

> |°°°°|
> 
> Decidí usar la sugerencia de Magia, espero se entienda, está implícita. 
> 
> No los abandoné después de todo
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos para Dc Comics.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.

***

El olor de la tierra mojada logró sacarle suspiros de felicidad desde que el Sol llegó en la mañana a sus tierras, cruzando los pastorales y alumbrando con suaves colores naranja y amarillo su pequeña casa. Realmente amaba el otoño. El caer de las hojas significaba que pronto vería a su amado, nada lo llenaba más de dicha que saberlo.

Con un suspiro siguió escarbando, tenía más de doce horas para terminar los preparativos. Estaba ansioso por lo que acontecería esta noche. Siempre lo estaba, como si fuera la primera vez.

Observó la tierra en donde haría la llamada, nunca crecería algo después así que siempre lo hacía en el mismo lugar. Además, Bruce le había dicho que el paisaje en ese lugar siempre sería su favorito. Complacerlo era un mal habito que no quería quitarse.

—El aire transmite el frío que siento cuando no te veo. — Habló a la soledad del bosque.

_“Entonces debes sentir frío todo el tiempo”_

Susurro con dulzura el viento.

Clark sonrío, aun sintiendo el cálido aliento de Bruce en su piel.

—Creo que me gusta el frío. — Casi pudo imaginar el rostro de Bruce, tratando de disimular que está avergonzado por sus palabras. Eso solo logra motivarlo más para acabar la llamada.

Tres horas después había terminado de llevar la madera que cortó en la mañana alrededor de las marcas de flores en la fangosa tierra. Dejó una manta en un banco, Bruce querría tomar una ducha. Ahora solo quedaba hacer un camino con ramas de árbol blanco, tener la ducha con agua caliente, y estaría listo para recibirlo.

Le tomó más tiempo del pensado hacer un camino recto a la entrada de su casa. No había animales cerca cuando se acercaban las fechas de la llamada, pero el viento siempre movía las ramas. Tal vez solo sea Bruce molestándolo. Ese era un mal hábito que quisiera quitarle.

Cambió su ropa sucia por un traje de dos piezas. Se situó en el pórtico, sentado en una de las sillas allí, atento al camino, esperando ver la figura que tomaba Bruce para estar con él.

A pesar de que el clima atentaba con precipitaciones en la noche, Clark sabía que eso solo pasaría si Bruce quería. 

Esperó por la Luna en el cielo azul cobalto, estaba despejado y pronto el camino de árbol blanco dejó de estarlo.

—Parece que realmente amas el frío. — Clark se sobresaltó, escuchar su voz tan clara, parecía que había pasado una eternidad. — Casi me siento celoso.

En un parpadeo estaba envolviendo a Bruce entre sus brazos. Repitiendo una y otra vez cuanto lo había extrañado. Bruce le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que Bruce rompió el abrazo, temiendo dañar la ropa de Clark, como si eso fuera más importante que el echo de tenerlo allí. Aceptó con dolor, recibiendo burlas por sus berrinches, como a Bruce le gusta llamarlos.

Guio a Bruce por el camino de árbol blanco al baño. Se tomaron su tiempo para limpiar la tierra del cuerpo de Bruce, con Clark besando cada porción de piel limpia, y Bruce buscando sus labios en cada oportunidad, una ducha de diez minutos se convirtió en una de una hora.

Cuando salieron del baño no solo sus bocas se movían impacientes.

—Si sigues besándome así tendré que quedarme más tiempo. —Logró decir Bruce entre jadeos, Clark sonrió como si le hubieran ofrecido el mejor trato del mundo, besando de nuevo a Bruce.

—Entonces es mejor que te acomodes.

**Author's Note:**

> |°°°°|
> 
> Si se preguntan qué es esto, bueno, somos varios.   
> Quería salir del bloqueo que llegó como si fuera su casa, y salió esto.   
> Espero les guste aún si no tiene tanto sentido…   
> Mañana esperen un trabajo que fue mi motivación para no dejar esto a la mitad.


End file.
